Haunted House
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Natori asked Natsume out to haunted house events. Many unexpected event happened to them. Will Natori able to protect his little boyfriend?


English is not my first language. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"Tickets to haunted house?" a young man with sandy blond hair stared at the rectangle shaped papers on his palm, then to the other blond man with glasses who was staring at him with a smile on his face. He turned to stare at the papers again. Date and prices are written on it. The tickets will be expired a day after tomorrow, so it will be a waste if they didn't use it. "Why me?" he asked again. A bit suspicious that this is a trick to make him help the young exorcist on one of his job again.

The said model only flashed him a toothy grin, which could melt every people's heart, but not with the other boy. "Well, Natsume, you see, I don't have any other 'friends' than you, so I prefer to ask you to accompany me everywhere." the model named Natori Shuuichi said as he traced the younger male's other palm with his fingers. The gecko tattoo moved from his cheek to the back of his neck.

"I don't have any other choice, didn't I?" Natsume asked to no one in particular, but he's sure that the actor heard him well. Judging by the smile that turned into a grin. He sighed as he put both of the tickets inside of his bag. "But, why I must bring your ticket with me too?" he muttered lowly. Irritation was clear on his honey colored eyes. How he annoyed when the actor tried to plan everything by himself and made him goes along with it.

"Oh! That." Natori paused to see the boy's beautiful annoyed expression, then he continued, "I want to go there very much. And I'll be disappointed if you didn't come and bring my ticket with you." he smirked in victory as he saw the boy sighed with his shoulder slumped.

"You just want to make me feel guilty and make it up to you in other way." the boy snapped but kept his voice as soft as possible. He don't mind to go either, but he disliked the way Natori invited him. "It's late, Natori-san. I must go home or Touko-san will be worried." he stood from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Natori smiled and followed after. He patted the boy on his head twice and ruffled his sandy blonde hair. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 A.M."

* * *

The walk home were quiet, except for some random noises which Nyanko-sensei made. Natsume sighed as he unconsciously snuggled into his scarf for more warmth. HIs honey colored eyes trailed on the dirt path that he stepped on. Somehow, he felt comfortable when he walked around this area. Not only because this was the shortest way to get back home, it's because the youkai around this area are very nice to him. Some of them always invited Natsume to have lunch with them. Which must Natsume refused kindly because he'll went home late and made Touko worried. The though brought a smile on his lips.

"Aho! Stop smiling like that! It made my fur crawled out from my skin!" he rolled his eyes at the white furball's statement. This cat must be very bored because he had nothing to do. He petted the cat's head and Nyanko-sensei purred in delight and comfort.

When they has arrived at home, Natsume muttered a small "I'm home", which was replied by Touko. He went to his room to change and decided to make some of his homework before the bath time come.

Just as he flopped down nearby his desk, he saw a paper folded neatly on top of the wooden surface. The paper looked old and already yellowing. He suspected that it was from some youkai. He reached out to pick it, but when his fingers touched the edge of it, the paper moved, making him shrieked.

"Natsume! You're noisy!" Nyanko-sensei shouted and he jumped to the desk and pawed at the paper. "Hmph, a low-level youkai." he muttered as he glared at the paper. Making the poor spirit frightened under his gaze.

"What made you came here, low-level?" the cat asked smugly. He shows his claws as if ready to shred the paper spirit anytime soon. Natsume, who witnessed that quickly smacked the cat's head not to gently.

"I'm sorry about him." the sandy blond haired boy apologized as he picked up the tiny spirit to his palm. "Do you want me to return your name?" he asked but the little spirit moved in negative response. "Then, what's it?" he asked again. Not sure what the spirit want.

"Natori." the spirit managed to mumbled out a word.

"Natori-san?"


End file.
